Project summary/abstract This application is for a Bruker SkyScan 1276 micro-CT instrument together with the necessary computer hardware and operational and data analysis software package. Investigators at National Jewish Health conduct NIH-supported research into the origins and mechanisms of chronic lung diseases in mouse models. However, the Institution does not have a micro-CT instrument to enable high resolution imaging of lung disease development, progression, resolution and response to therapeutic and genetic interventions. Thus, there is a substantial unmet need for the requested system. The micro-CT system will be operated and maintained within the Animal Physiology Core located in the National Jewish Health Biological Resource Center (i.e. animal facility). Operation, training and day-to-day management will be the responsibility of an experienced Core Manager. Oversight will be provided by the Biological Resource Center Director/Veterinarian, the Principal Investigator and the micro-CT Oversight Committee. A practical financial and management plan has been developed to ensure that the instrument will be properly maintained and effectively used over its projected lifespan.